


Two Tribes Go To War

by flickawhip



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elinor finally lets down her guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tribes Go To War

Elinor and Valka had been arguing for hours. Valka had been dropped with Elinor and the two had watched as their children left them for some new adventure. Sadly, the two didn't get on very well as Vikings and the Scots rarely got along, after almost two weeks of arguing it had been Valka who softened first. She made an effort to apologize and did her best to get on with Elinor, they were both passionate but she knew her son well enough that he would hold a grudge if she angered Merida's mother. After almost four months together, waiting for Merida and Hiccup to return, they got along. They had embraced the fact they were both passionate.


End file.
